Wander of Wonder/Chapter Seven
Chapter Seven is the seventh issue of the series Wander of Wonder. The issue is extended due to it being the birthday of the main character, Nix. Transcript Nix is seen sleeping before suddenly waking up, he gets out of bed, revealing he slept in his regular clothes instead of pajamas. *'Nix: It's my birthday!!!' *'Jayna: '''How did your scarf not move an inch while you were asleep? Nix looks at Jayna for a few seconds before it suddenly cuts to him running downstairs. *'Nix:' Birthday, birthday, birthday, birthday, '''birthday!' After the final "birthday" he slides in front of the entrance to the kitchen, expecting to see his cake. However, there is nothing there. *'Nix: '''Huh? Maximus comes up behind Nix. *'Maximus:' I know, I know, you're very excited but its a tradition in the castle to keep a squire's cake hidden until the end of the day on their birthday. *'Nix:' What sick joke is this? *'Maximus: Oh hush up and follow me, everybody's waiting to give you your presents. Nix follows Maximus into the throne room where he sees all of his friends who live in the castle waiting for him. *'''Everybody: Happy birthday! *'Nix:' Daww, you guys all got me presents? *'Jack:' Actually I forgot this was happening so I got you this. Jack hands Nix some money. *'Nix: '''Oh... well, it's the thought that counts. Honestly, I expected you to forget, no offense. *'Bartholomew:' And I got you this! Bartholomew hands Nix a white scaly toe. *'Bartholomew:' It's the toe of a Farunkenheim! it's said to bring you good luck! *'Nix:' Thanks. *'Desmond: My wife and I got you this! Desmond hands Nix a necklace. *'Nix: '''Huh? *'Roselyn: 'It's traditionally given by sheep to symbolize their friendship with someone. *'Nix: 'Oh, neat, thanks! *'Charlotte: 'And I got you this! Charlotte hands him a green scarf. *'Charlotte: 'I thought the old one was a little tacky. *'Nix: My mother gave me this scarf. *'Charlotte: '''Oh... oh dear... well, it's a good thing I got you this too. Charlotte hands him a music box. *'Charlotte: It's a replica of the one you delivered to me when we first met. *'''Nix: Nice. *'Charlotte:' You're welcome! Charlotte kisses Nix on the cheek before walking off. *'Nix:' I feel like she knows and she's just teasing me at this point... *'Maximus: '''What? *'Nix: Nothing. *'''Maximus: Okay... well, here's your gift from me. Maximus hands Nix a book. *'Nix:' Oh, "Starting Small, A Story of Triumphs and Loses by Maximus Atkinson"! this is your book! you know, I've been meaning to read it but... I don't get paid... so... *'Maximus:' Yeah, yeah, that makes sense. *'Rolf:' I got you this! Rolf hands Nix a fish in a bag. *'Rolf:' Its name is Greg. I think anyway, the guy who sold me it had a pretty big speech impediment. *'Nix:' I’ll just name him Greg then. *'Desmond:' All and all congratulations Nix, over the course of the past few months you've managed to do so much already! you've managed to befriend three of my greatest knights, you saved me and my whole family's lives from assassins, and you've even sealed away a monster! Nix looks at his sword, which still has the word "diabhal" written on it. *'Nix:' I'm still a little uncomfortable holding this thing... you know, knowing what's inside it and all. *'Desmond:' Well then put it down and take this instead! Desmond holds out a strange tube-like object. *'Nix:' A pipe? *'Desmond:' It's Kunzite! have you ever heard of it? *'Nix:' The gem? *'Desmond:' No, it's a... well, I don't really know what it is but it's good. Try it! you're old enough now! Nix grabs the pipe and looks around at everyone. He then looks up at Maximus, who smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up. Nix then puts the pipe in his mouth and inhales. Suddenly, the entire world goes black and white and Nix is seen standing in a dessert. Nix wanders for a bit before encountering a man in a black hood and a mask. He slowly removes his mask until it is completely gone. A large amount of black smoke begins blowing out of the man's face and surrounds Nix, who admires the smoke in silence before suddenly falling backward. It cuts back to reality where Nix is coughing, pink smoke puffing out of his mouth as he does. *'Nix:' That was both incredible and terrifying at the same time... *'Desmond:' You know, legend has it that-- Nix puts the pipe in his mouth again and inhales. It is taken away from him by Jack, Nix coughing again. *'Jack: '''Don't do it again, man, this stuff is ground up magic crystals! too much of it could cause a lot worse than coughing! *'Nix:' Heh... heh heh... *'Jack: What's so funny? *'Nix: '''You took it out of my hands because you thought I was in danger... *'Jack: So? *'Nix: '''You care about me, don't you? *'Jack:' What? *'Nix: You care about me, that's why you stopped me! *'Jack: '''Gah, you've been a teenager for ten minutes and already you're developing some lip... A bell rings behind them as maid Maria clears her throat. *'Maria: 'Now we continue on to the traditional stories of the squire's first birthday! *'Nix: Stories? *'Maximus:' Ah, yes, I almost forgot! whenever a squire has their first birthday in the castle we celebrate by telling them stories! *'Nix:' Okay, but after this, we get cake, right? *'Maximus:' Yes, Nix, after this, we get cake... *'Nix: '''Yay! *'Roselyn: We shall go first. *'''Nix: Wha... no offense, your highnesses, but you two don't seem very... um... interesting. *'Jack:' ...I'm amazed you didn't see a problem with that statement... *'Desmond:' I know we don't seem like much, but trust me young one, we are much more than we seem! the story of how we met is truly one for the ages. A flashback begins, Desmond is dressed like a barbarian and is rampaging through a horde of enemies. *'Desmond (narration):' Back then I wasn't just King Desmond... I was Desmond the Mighty and Fierce! ruler of the land and slayer of gods! I prided myself on how many men I had defeated and no man had posed any challenge to me! *'Nix (narration):' And you must have fallen in love with him because of his incredible fighting abilities, right Queen Roselyn? *'Roselyn (narration):' Good guess, young lad, but no. *'Nix (narration): '''Oh. Then, um... how exactly did you meet him? *'Roselyn (narration):' He said no '''man' had posed any challenge to him... In the flashback, Desmond is devouring some meat when he hears something. He looks ahead, revealing a young Roselyn dressed in a samurai robe and wearing a demon mask. She removes it slowly before tossing it to the ground, crushing it, and drawing a blade. *'Flashback Desmond: '''And you are...? *'Flashback Roselyn: I am Roselyn of the Eighth Tribe. I've come here to defeat you... *'''Flashback Desmond: The Eighth Tribe? the tribe of warrior women from the outskirts? *'Flashback Roselyn: '''The very same! and I have come to defeat you in hand to hand combat! Roselyn smiles with determination. *'Flashback Desmond: Ahahaha!! *'Flashback Roselyn: '''Have I amused you...? *'Flashback Desmond: I am the God Slayer! you are like the buzzing of flies to me! *'Flashback Roselyn: '''I don't see why you find my statement funny, ape... *'Flashback Desmond:' Then allow me to show you. Desmond slowly stands up, revealing just how much larger he is compared to Roselyn and leaping in front of her. Roselyn stares at him for a few seconds before shaking her head and gritting her teeth. *'Flashback Desmond:' Whoever draws first blood will be crowned the victor of this encounter. *'Flashback Roselyn:' Very well... *'Desmond (narration):' Our battle raged on for many hours. *'Roselyn (narration): Exaggeration. *'''Desmond (narration): An hour. *'Roselyn (narration): '''Keep trying. *'Desmond (narration):' Four minutes... *'Roselyn (narration): Which was still his longest battle at the time. Flashback Desmond strikes Roselyn hard enough for her to fly through the air and slam on the ground multiple times. *'Flashback Desmond: '''Ha! I told you that no one would-- A single blood drop hits the floor. Desmond rubs a very small scar on his head. He stares in shock for a few seconds. *'Flashback Desmond: Aheh... ahahahaha! incredible... you actually managed to cut me... ma'am? She does nothing. *'Flashback Desmond:' Ma'am!? She does nothing. Desmond runs over to her and listens for a heartbeat *'Flashback Desmond: '''Still alive... hello?! can anyone help?! After realizing there is no one coming he pulls out a small bag and searches inside of it for a minute before pulling out a small white berry and putting it in her mouth. Green smoke comes out of her mouth and she begins coughing before falling backward and passing out. Desmond sits in front of her for a minute and it suddenly cuts to later that night. Roselyn wakes up and sees Desmond making something. *'Flashback Desmond:' Ah, good, you're up! *'Flashback Roselyn: ...What happened...? *'''Flashback Desmond: I'm sorry, I underestimated my own strength. I swung with too much force. I'm too used to fighting people who are around my own size and I assumed you'd be able to take it. I understand if you never want to see me again... *'Flashback Roselyn:' ...Why are you still here? *'Flashback Desmond: '''I couldn't have left you! you'd wake up all alone in the woods! *'Flashback Roselyn:' ...You felt bad enough that you stayed behind just to make sure I wouldn't be alone when I woke up? *'Flashback Desmond: That and I'm sure you'd be at least somewhat hungry. So I made you this! He gives her a fried fish-like creature. She looks at it for a few seconds before eating it, tearing its skin off and covering her mouth with yellow juices. She slows down her eating, looking up at Desmond and swallowing. *'Flashback Roselyn: '''Sorry, I hate the way I eat... *'Flashback Desmond: 'Oh, I don't mind. I actually find messy eaters endearing! it's adorable! *'Flashback Roselyn: 'Oh, um... thank you... She smiles at him as the flashback ends. *'Desmond: 'After that, we decided to become partners in the art of war. We fought countless battles with each other and eventually... we fell in love. And, I'll be honest, throughout my life I've made a lot of mistakes, but I think I made up for all of them the moment I decided to make you my Queen. *'Roselyn: 'Stop it, you'll make me embarrassed! *'Jack: '''Blah. Everyone turns to face him and he goes completely silent. * '''Nix: That was awesome! * Maximus: Do you agree, Jack? * Jack: '''...Um... * '''Maximus: Well, if you do, how about you tell a story next? * Jack: ...Why are all of your punishments both cruel and unusual? * Maximus: Because I choose them to. * Jack: Okay, well, uh... my story is... um... * Bartholomew: '''Talk about our first adventure together! * '''Jack: '''Yes, that, that's what I was going to say all along! * '''Nix: '''Oh, neat! what happened on your first adventure? * '''Jack: ...Um... In the flashback, a very young Jack is knocked to the ground by a small orange slime in front of Bartholomew and Maximus. *'Flashback Maximus:' Oh come on, you can't let a simple Living Ooze tear you down like that! *'Flashback Jack:' Do you think I'm letting it hit me!? *'Flashback Maximus:' Yes, yes I do. *'Flashback Jack:' I'm freakin' not! The slime jumps at him and Jack punches it only for another one to jump on top of him. Jack grabs it and tosses it before punching yet another slime. *'Flashback Maximus: '''Hm... three Living Oozes showing up in the same minute... *'Flashback Bartholomew:' What about it? *'Flashback Maximus: We may be close to a nest. *'''Flashback Jack: So that's why they are stronger than usual? *'Flashback Maximus:' You fought Ooze before? *'Flashback Jack: '''I, um... no... *'Flashback Maximus:' Well, sad to break it to you, but being near their nests doesn't make Living Oozes stronger. *'Flashback Bartholomew: Ha! you got beat by an Ooze! *'Flashback Jack: '''Shut it! *'Flashback Bartholomew: Nah! *'Flashback Maximus:' No time for fighting, boys, we need to find that nest. Oozes are known for multiplying and in numbers, they can be very dangerous. Later, the three stand just outside of a cave, with Jack wielding a wooden sword and Bartholomew a stone one. Jack attempts to enter but is stopped by Maximus. *'Flashback Maximus: '''Don't go rushing in, if this place really is a nest then a squire like you would never be able to handle it. *'Flashback Jack:' ...Why did you specify like me? Maximus walks into the cave, ignoring Jack's question, and pulls out a piece of flint and a knife, flicking the flint and creating sparks that temporarily light the area, which is revealed to be covered in orange goo. *'Flashback Maximus:' Yep. This is a nest. *'Flashback Batholomew: What do we do? *'''Flashback Maximus: Don't panic and follow my lead. The three walk deeper into the cave, looking around as the slime drips down. *'Flashback Bartholomew: '''This place is disgusting! *'Flashback Maximus:' A lot more disgusting than it probably should be considering how small the Oozes are. *'Flashback Jack:' Where do you think the rest of the slime came from then? Maximus points and Bartholomew and Jack look in shock as a gigantic Living Ooze sits in the middle of the cave, with tiny Oozes offering food for the giant one. * '''Flashback Bartholomew:' This is horrifying but kinda cute at the same time. * Flashback Jack: '''What are they doing? * '''Flashback Maximus: That right there is what we in the business call Emperor-Class monsters. They're bigger than other monsters and they rule over the little ones, who feed it. And if the emperor doesn't like the food... A small Ooze gives a piece of bread to the emperor, who absorbs the Ooze into itself. *'Flashback Maximus:' Too bad... *'Flashback Jack: '''How do we beat it? *'Flashback Maximus:' Sorry, but there is no "we" this time. You kids can't get involved in this. *'Flashback Bartholomew: What? how come? *'''Flashback Maximus: '''They don't call them Emperor-Classes for nothing. They-- A slime jumps on Maximus' back. He pulls it off only for another two more to jump on him, quickly followed by many others. * '''Flashback Jack: Should we help him? * Flashback Bartholomew: 'What are you talking about!? obviously!! Bartholomew runs to try and help Maximus while a very afraid Jack sits by the sidelines. Bartholomew tries to rip them off but Oozes also begin covering him. *'Flashback Maximus: Run Jack! get help! Jack begins running but the exit is covered by Oozes. He then runs back inside and looks around in panic, realizing more and more Oozes are appearing. The emperor then begins moving towards them, making very odd noises in the process. Jack looks around and sees Maximus' knife and flint on the ground, picking both up before looking in a panic once again. *'Flashback Maximus: '''Jack. Jack looks at Maximus. *'Flashback Maximus:' Whatever you're thinking, don't do it... Jack stands there for a second before running and leaping towards the emperor, a horde of Oozes following him as he goes right through the emperor and floats inside of it before flicking the flint with the knife. It then cuts back to the present. *'Nix:' What happened after that? *'Jack:' It burst into flames with me inside. During our training, Maximus taught us that Oozes were very flammable. *'Maximus:' And that was when I realized just how much potential Jack had in him! Maximus wraps his arm around Jack's head and noogies him. *'Jack:' No, stop, off, go away! *'Nix:' You know, I gotta say, these stories have been really fun so far! I can't wait to see who's next! *'???: Behold!! They all turn. *'Mortimer: '''For I, the great and all-mighty Mortimer Worthingham have returned from my voyage across the sea! *'Nix: Aren't you evil? *'Mortimer:' What does that have to do with anything I just said? *'Nix:' Because you waltzed into my birthday party? *'Maximus: '''It's fine, he's not considered a threat so we don't have guards stop him. *'Mortimer: What!? I could literally kill him right now! *'''Jack: Will you? *'Mortimer:' ...I could... *'Nix: '''Well, it's good to see you anyway Mortimer, nice to have you back after that trip. How exactly did you get back though? *'Mortimer:' Oh, that is a tale for the ages, my long-eared foe! it is a tale that will forever go down in history... as the Legend... of the Bandit King Mortimer Worthingham! It cuts to a super buff Mortimer Worthingham with no shirt and a bandana riding on a giant boat with a tiny ball vaguely resembling Sidney by his side. Lightning strikes in the background for dramatic effect. *'Buff Mortimer:' Sidney, my companion since for as long as I can remember, I have fears that we may not be able to make it to dry land... *'Sidney?:' With you guiding us there is no way we can fail, sir! *'Buff Mortimer:' Thank you for the encouragement, my friend, though I'm not sure your ever joyful praising of me will cut it this time... it would take a miracle for us to get back home... The boat shakes and a gigantic squid-like monster burst out of the ocean. *'Sidney?: What is that?! *'Buff Mortimer: '''The Gonterpod... the last time I saw one of them, they killed my father. I guess it's here for me too. Alright then, let's see what you've got!! He pulls out two swords with a third one in his mouth and leaps towards the Gonterpod. *'Buff Mortimer (narration): Finally, the day has come for my revenge. I will always remember and cherish the final wisdom you gave me, father. It flashes back to a young Mortimer and his father (whose face isn't shown). *'Mortimer's Dad: '''Son, if you ever see a Gonterpod, stab it in the face. Back with buff Mortimer, he sheds a single tear and yet shows no emotion on his face as he leaps towards the Gonterpod, screaming as lightning once again strikes in the background and the Gonterpod opens its mouth. He slices straight through it and lands. A group of women admires him and he punches a suddenly there Nix in the face as the flashback ends. *'Mortimer:' And that is the story of how I returned home! *'Nix: ...So I was there and you punched me in the face? *'Mortimer: '''That is correct, yes. *'Jack: 'Did you flashback in the middle of your flashback? *'Mortimer: Got a problem with it? *'Nix: '...Sidney, what actually happened? *'Sidney: '''Our raft was eaten by a Gonterpod and he started stabbing in fear until it threw us up and we washed up on land. *'Mortimer:' ...I hate you, Sidney... *'Jack:' ...So are you gonna kill us or...? *'Mortimer: I would but I'm not particularly in the mood right now... He stands there for a bit before walking away. *'''Nix: ...Well, that was a thing.' Cake time!!' *'Jayna: '''Yes it is! *'Nix: Jayna? where've you been? *'''Jayna: Helping finish the cake. *'Charlotte: '''Yes, with your teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy bug hands. Makes perfect sense. *'Jack: Ha! I like her! *'Jayna: '''I don't... Outside, Nix stands in front of his cake, which towers over both himself and everyone around it. *'Desmond: Happy thirteenth birthday, Nix! *'''Charlotte: '''You might've set the bar a little high here dad, I don't think he can eat all tha-- Nix runs by Charlotte and leaps on to the cake.